The Day Sasuke came back
by anime fan 630
Summary: This takes place in Shippuden after Sasuke defeats his brother and Orochimaru. He ends up with a big suprise Read and Find out.


One beautiful day in Konoha, some Anbu ninjas were coming back from a mission. The leader was Neji Hyuga (23), Tenten Hyuga (23), Shikamaru Nara (22), and Shino Aburame (23); bring with them was the last Uchiha Sasuke (22). In a different area of the town there was a young woman of the age of 21, her name was Sakura Haruno. She was going to get youngest child, Ryo, from his godmother Anko. She went and got him; was about to go home (Uchiha Mansion), she received a phone call. "Hello" she said, "Sakura, Its Tsunade, I need you to come to my office in the tower." "Okay" Sakura replied. She then got off the phone and it rang again. "Hello" Is this Mrs. Uchiha?" the person asked. "It's Mrs. Haruno and yes this is her." "We have a problem with your son." I'll be there" she replied. So Sakura hung up her phone and went to the school with Ryo in her arms and made it to the office. There she saw her son, Daisuke and asked "What did he do?" "Well he told us some of his classmates were talked about his dad being a traitor to the village then his eyes went red with a little symbol." Sakura looked at him and said "You have your dad's gift." "Are you going to leave now?" The secretary asked. "No better not." "Why?" All of the sudden they heard a scream, and Iruka brought in Sakura's daughter, Keiko to the office. "She did the same thing."

So then Sakura took her kids to the Hokage Tower with her. Shizune watched her kids while Sakura knocked on the door, Tsunade said "Come in." So Sakura went in and she saw all Rookie 9 and also Team Snake. She then asked "What's going on here?" Sakura, they made their alliance to us leaf shinobi." While the meeting was going on, Shizune was watching all three kids, Ryo then said to her "I have to potty." "Okay." Then she was about to take him and turn around looked at the others and told then "Stay here and behave." So then she left and then Daisuke asked Keiko "Do you want to see granny?" "Yeah!" she said. So both of the kids snuck in and each one hid behind a couch and kept quiet. The meeting was right in the middle of the topic, when Sakura sensed her children chakra. "Excuse me, Tsunade can I say something really quick?" "Yes you can." "Daisuke Yuudai and Keiko Sayuri front and center now." Everyone looked at her and both the kids came out of their hiding spots.

"What are you both doing in here?" "We wanted to see granny." Daisuke said. Tsunade looked at him, pointed, and made him go over to her to hug her. "What about ME?!" Keiko yelled. "Of course sweetheart, come here." So Tsunade hugged both her grandkids. So then they finished the meeting and Keiko went over and talked to her aunts Ino Nara (22), Tenten, and Hinata Uzumaki (21), While Daisuke went over to Karin and looked at her. "What are you staring at kid?" "Don't talk to my brother like that!" Keiko yelled. Karin then looked at her and said to her "You're a brat!" Keiko's anger then took over and she looked at Karin once more. Then all you hear in the room is Karin's screaming. Sakura then looked over at her daughter and seen what color her eyes were (they were red because she activated the Sharingan). Then everyone heard Sakura scream "Stop it, Keiko!!" So then Keiko's eyes went back to their original color (Hers are onyx, Daisuke's are emerald and Ryo's are also onyx.) and Karin fainted.

Tsunade then looked at Sakura then the kids and back to her and asked "They both have it?" "Yes they both have it." "Congrats to you, Sakura!!" Everyone looked at Tsunade and then to Sakura and Naruto then asked "What's going on?" Sakura then said "The twins have their dad's gift." "Huh?" "My kids have their dad's family's gift." Everyone looked at her but; Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sasuke; they looked at each other then the kids. Then there was a knock at the door, it was Shizune with Ryo. Sakura saw her youngest and told him "Come here, kido." Ryo then went over to his mom and tried to hide behind her. Sasuke then looked at Sakura and said "Are all three of them yours?" "Yes they are mine;" she replied. Karin was staring at the little one and said "Why does he look like Sasuke?" Ryo looked and said "My mommy says that I look like an Uchiha." Then Karin said "WHAT?!" Sakura then looked at all three of her kids and said "Kids, I want you all to introduce yourselves." "I'm Daisuke Yuudai Uchiha, I am five years old and I have a twin sister." "I'm Keiko Sayuri Uchiha, I am also five years old and I have a twin brother." Sasuke looked and asked "You two are twins?" "Yes we are," they both answered. Sakura then said "This is Ryo Tetsuo Uchiha and he is three." "They are Uchiha?" Sasuke asked. Sakura then replied with a yes. Then Sasuke asked her "Who is their dad?" Sakura then sat down and said very quietly and whispered "You're their dad."

 Then Sasuke asked again in a more stern voice. She said it a little louder but not enough for him to hear. Sasuke then proceed to yell his question "Who is their father?!" Then Sakura yelled back at him and told him "You Are, You Jerk!!" Everyone in the room besides Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "Uncle Naruto is it true?" Daisuke asked. Then Naruto looked at him and said "Yes, it is true." Sasuke looked at Sakura and "We need to talk." So they went out into the hallway and started to talk to each other. "Sasuke?" "Yes, Sakura." "Are you mad at me for not telling you?" "No, I'm not mad." "Good, but I am sorry for not telling you." Sasuke and Sakura talked out in the hall about what Sasuke missed and also about the kids. They talked to each other like he never left, but he still said Hn and Aa to answer any questions Sakura asked.

Karin kept looking out the door's window, she was getting jealous. Suigetsu finally told Karin "Quit looking at them." "Why should I? He was mine." "He wouldn't even look at you the way he does with her." So they started arguing with each other. While they argued in the office back in the hall, Sakura then said "Sasuke." "Aa." "Do you regret leaving Konoha?" "Sometimes, but now since I'm back I won't be leaving you and the kids, unless it's a mission." So then Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and hugged her. Then he looked down at her and she looked up at him; both moved closer together and kissed each other. While they were kissing everyone came out into the hall and they all saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing. Naruto said "Finally, Teme, a better welcome home present." "Shut up, Dobe." All three of the kids looked and said "Ewwwww." Sasuke and Sakura quit kissing and then Sasuke said "Let's go home." So the five of them (Sasuke, Sakura, Daisuke, Keiko, and Ryo) went home to the Uchiha Mansion. Six months later; Sasuke was then let off probation. Sasuke wanted to ask Sakura to marry him but he didn't know how to, so he went to ask the other guys for help.

He went to Ichiraku Ramen Place, to see if the others were there which they were. "Hey Dobe, Hyuga, Nara." "Hey Teme, Uchiha." "So I wanted to ask you guys a question." "What is it Teme?" "How did you guys propose to your wives?" "Well I brought Hinata here on a date (NU)." "Tenten and I were training (NH)." "Ino and I were cloud gazing (SN)." "So any ideas (SU)?" The boys came up with several ideas but then Sasuke came up with the perfect one. He made it home and suggested to Sakura that they were going out. So they went out to where the Cherry Blossoms Trees grew. Then they had a picnic under the stars and so after that Sasuke had Sakura stand in the middle of the circle of the trees and he kneeled down on one knee and asked her "Sakura, will marry me?" "YES!! OH YES!!" Sasuke got up, put the ring on her finger and kissed her. So they went home and told Anko (she was watching the kids) that they were going to tie the knot. "Congratulations." "Thanks Anko, and also tell Kakashi." Sakura said. So Anko left the house and went to her place. Then Sasuke and Sakura went to bed themselves.

The next day came and everyone of Rookie 9 with their kids went to the park where Sakura and Sasuke told them that they were getting married. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata screamed and Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino congratulated them. So they all talked, gabbed, about the wedding (which was the girls) and the guys talked about training, Anbu, and weapons. The children were playing with each other. So then three months later it was the day of wedding for Sasuke and Sakura. They both said their vows, and also there I dos to each other and then they became Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. The reception was wonderful; everyone had fun except Lee who sad and cried. After the reception the newly wedded couple was at home all alone. That night they made hot and passionate love to each other. Then two days later Sakura felt sick and she found out she was pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to another set of twins; a son, Takeshi Obito, and a daughter Aka Rin. Now Sasuke and Sakura were the happiest parents with all five of their children and to each other they love each other forever. The rest of Rookie 9 had more children too. Naruto and Hinata had 5 children, Ino and Shikamaru; 3, Tenten and Neji had 4, Choji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino all found girls the loved, married and each had one kid of their own (because any more spawns of Lee would be frightening).


End file.
